mario and sonic truth or dare mania
by Lyro the Hedgehog
Summary: Welcome to Mario and sonic truth or dare mania here, you can hear learn about the characters deepest secrets and see them do crazy dares so please come and see your favorite plumber and hedgehog get tortu- errh I mean put to their limits which means they might die.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Mario and Sonic truth or dare mania

Chapter 1: introduction

In a big stage like area, an orange hedgehog wearing short cargos, a striped shirt, and sunglasses followed by a green fox wearing jeans, a polo shirt and an eye patch walks to the stage area.

"Hey every body, my name is Lyro and i will be your host on... (drum rolls) MARIO AND SONIC TRUTH OR DARE MANIA!."

?: "Jeez Lyro, you just yelled in my ear." Said the fox

Lyro: "What ever Leyon, lets just start it all ready."

Leyon: "Fine but you have to give ten bucks."

Lyro: "Whatever, ok folks here are our contestants from Sonic's world."

Lyro pulls out a portal remote and created a portal sending Sonic Characters to fly out and fall on to the floor.

Leyon: "And here is the contestants from Mario's world."

Leyon pulls out another portal remote and created a portal causing the mario characters to fly out.

Lyro: "Looks like their still unconscious, before we start lets go over the rules and regulations:

1: no M rated questions

2: no will die unless someone is dared to kill someone

3: anybody sending a dare or truth thats inapropriate will not have their truth or dare in for a chapter

4: even though this is rated T, i recommend you censor curse words, but you don't have to

Lyro: that's all folks, can't wait for next time


	2. Chapter 2: pyromaniac

_Chapter:2 pyromaniacs_

_Leyon comes onto the stage wearing a NY Giants jersey and face paint while Lyro wearing his usual clothes sits on a chair_

"Wear have you been!" Lyro exclaimed_._

"I went to a Giants game with my friend." Leyon defendintly said.

"Well the show is about to start and the characters are going to wake up soon."

"Ok ok ok jeez... you sound like mom. Now give me the mic"

_After Lyro gives Leyon the mic, the curtains opened up and the thrift shop song pops up._

"Hey everybody welcome to another tortur... eh I mean fun episode of M&S truth or dare mania." Lyro exclaimed.

"Annnnddddd." Leyon added, we have a special guest. Coming from her own story, is the nice smart and the prettiest hedgehog i know (even though i dont want to date her) here is Savvy the Hedgehog!

_The big double doors open revealing a pink hedgehog with a pink skirt and a baby blue shirt._

_"_Thank you so much for having me here, oh and Leyon, remember when I said that Eggman and bowser put chili peppers in your tacos. I lied, it was Shadow." Said Savvy

"WHAT!" Leyon cried out angrily " oh when I get my hands on that sneaky little rat, I will-

"Hold on Leyon, you can bring your terror upon him in the show." Lyro said, "Since we got that covered, i will introduced the mario gang!"

_A door opens revealing the mario gang._

"Wha.. why are we here?" Asked Mario quizzically.

"You are here to do a truth or dare show." Said Lyro.

"NOOOO!" Screamed luigi, "I don't want to do any more T or Ds

"Well you have to and there is no way out" Lyro said.

"Ok." Luigi muttered.

"And now we have the Sonic gang!" Leyon exclaimed.

_A door opens revealing Sonic and others._

"Where are we." Asked Sonic

"You are in a-

"Wait a minute!" Interupted Tails. Are we in one of those truth or dare shows?"

"Yes, yes you are." Said Leyon

"Hey, it's Mario, hey Mario!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey Sonic" Mario replied.

"We would like all of you to meet sa-"

"SAVVY!" Everyone but Leyon And Lyro said.

"Hey guys, I can't believe you still remember me."

"Of course we would remember you, you are our best friends" Tails said.

"Hey, i have a dare for Amy" Savvy said

"Sweet, what is it" Amy asked.

"You have to kiss shadow."

"Oh, ok" (kisses Shadow really passionately it grossed out Lyro causing him to throw up)

"That... was nice." Shadow said.

"Really?" Amy said with alot of joy.

"Yeah."

"Uuuggghhh luckily I don't have a girlfriend." Lyro said with dispair.

Leyon:"Oh shut up Lyro, you are just saying that because you really can't get a girlfriend. Remember when i dared you to talk to at least one girl or else i would hang you upside down and beat you? Well, you took the beating."

Lyro: "Hmmmppphhh, I guess you will have to do the show on your own."

Leyon:"I guess I will."

_Lyro walks out the door heading to his bedroom._

Leyon: "Ok... I have a dare for Tails"

Tails: "ok shoot."

Leyon: "You have to spend a day without technology (snaps fingers sending lightning to Tails's machines causing a short circuit)

Tail: "It's ok, I can handle it."

_30 minutes later..._

Tails:(rocking back and forth) "sooooooo cooooooooold."

Sonic: "will he be alright?"

Leyon: " I guess so?"

Sonic: "Ok then, I dare Blaze, Leyon, Bowser, basically anyone who can use fire to created a light show"

Every one who uses fire: "ok we're on it"

_Every fire user got in formation and created a fire dragon in the sky that can flap its wings and breath fire._

Everyone: WOAH!

_The fire show ended and every one takes a seat._

Leyon: Well that is it for the day se you gu- wait i have to do something.

_Leyon sneaks behind Shadow and kicks him in his private parts causing him to scream like a girl_

Shadow: ggaaaahhhh!

Leyon: "Thats for putting chili peppers in my tacos."

Shadow: "hhhh...ooooo...oooowwwww?" (Faints)

Lyro I got what needs to be done, ok everybody see you soon. (Probably not).

**Author's note: I am sorry if i was not accurate for you Savvy I wanted to mix it up**

**I will put Ocs up but they will have to be messaged to my pm box in order to have it in (excluding Savvy)**

**Have any questions?**


	3. Chapter 3: guns, cacti, and pegasi

Chapter 3: guns, cacti, and pagasi

**Authors's note: I,m not sure if this is correct but I am sorry about the last chapter I think i scrabbled so please don't send bad comments. Mario and Sonic belong to Nintendo and Sega. Captain Price belongs to InfinityWard.**

_Chapter: 2_

**Everyone waits for Lyro and Leyon to come to start the show**

**Mario: Uhh... has anyone seen Lyro and Leyon.**

**Tails: I heard they had some business to attend to.**

**Wario: They better hurry up or else i am go-**

**Savvy: wait do you guys hear shooting noises**

**Through the door, Lyro carrying some sort of machine and Leyon with a gun runs into the stage in tattered clothes quickly closed the door behind them.**

Amy: what happened out there!

Lyro: Leyon and I went to go fix the soda machine at the Insomniac® district when Leyon had a fight with Captain John Price from the InfinityWard® district.

Leyon: Captain Price got Taskforce 141 to chase us and I stole an AK-47 and kept us from dying.

Bowser: That is cool but can we start the show?

Lyro: After I lock the door. Leyon why don't you start the show.

Leyon: OK hhhmmmm... Mario I dare you to put a whole cactus on Shadow's shoes

Mario: Uhhhh... how am I going to do that.

Leyon: Don't worry, he is sleeping, so grow some balls and put the cactus on his feet

Mario: Ok... I will do it "_puts cactus on Shadow's foot". _I did it.

_"Shadow wakes up, stands up and jumped in pain from the cactus"._

Shadow: Alright who was the a**hole that put the cactus on my foot!

Mario: Leyon did it.

Leyon: I didn't put it on you, but I guess this is the time to test out the new AK-47 I got.

Lyro: While they are battling we will te-

_" A pegasus who then turned into a human via crystal around his neck ran through the door."_

?: Lyro we didn't find any truths or dares in the mail.

Lyro: What! Fine go get some rest Comet.

Sonic: What happened?

Lyro: Comet the pegasus from the hasbro® district told me that there were no more truths or dares in the mail so we will have to end the story. Please review and give us more truths or dares.

**Author's note: I had to stop the story because SOME people didn't review for my story, oh and Comet is a pegasus that I made up. Comet is from mlp, this proves that I am a 12 year old brony.**

**His bio is on my bio. Anyway please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: substitution day

Chapter 4: substitute day

Everybody including Savvy were waitng for the host to show up today.

_2 hours later_

Wario: "uggghhh, this is getting really boring I'm going into the kitchen to see if they have garlic."

As Wario walks to the kitchen a black portal appeared at Wario's feet causing him to fall.

Wario: "Wahhhh!

?: "this is what you get for trying to leave the stadium

Everyone looks back at the door too see Lyro and... Comet?

Mario: "What is Comet doing here, and where is Leyon, and why is Comet a human, I thought he was a pegasus."

Comet: " I am a pegasus, I just had my friend change me into a human with this crystal armbrace

Lyro: "And for the Leyon question he...ah... crashed his motorcycle during the qualification race for the sega allstars race and he broke his leg in the crash."

Peach: "Oh I hope he is okay."

Lyro: "don't worry he had worse so lets do some truth or dares in 3..2..1.. we're live and welcome everybody to the show of no mercy. My partner and brother Leyon is out because an accident happened to him so I got my friend Comet to help us"

Comet: "Sup guys, lets start with shadow. Shadow truth or dare.

Shadow: I will pick truth.

Comet: "Do you still believe that you are the ultimate lifeform?"

Shadow: "Of course I do, who told you to say that, was it that faker."

Sonic: "I never said that."

Comet: "Uhhh... guys it was actual-"

Shadow: "fine lets fight to the the death to see if I was right."

Sonic: "Ok... faker."

Sonic and shadow both went through the door to the sparring room.

Comet: "will they be alright Lyro?"

Lyro: "Yeah stuff like this happens alot in showbiz. Ok since Shadow is out I will pick someone hhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

_5 hours later_

Lyro: "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Luigi

Luigi: "zzzzzzz."

Lyro: "Uhhhhh Comet."

Comet: "Yeah?"

Lyro: "wake Tails and Luigi up please?"

Comet: "Sure."(throws a ball at Luigi and Tails)

Both Tails and Luigi: "Aahhhhhh... what happened, and why is everyone sleeping?"

Lyro: I have no Idea, any way you have a dare that said that you guys must duct tape yourselves together."

Tails and Luigi: "Fine will get this over with."(gets duct taped together)

Tails: "I can't feel my legs... and my tail."

Luigi: "I got to go to the bathroom... wait, not anymore

Lyro: "Aw that is nasty anyway... hey Sonic and Shadow are back.

_Shadow was floating back while Sonic was crawling on the floor._

Shadow: "Remember this the next time we fight faker."

Sonic: "unnnngggghhhh..."

Lyro: "That was awkward and looks like time is running out so before I go, make sure you review. And I will accept guest request so good bye guys... ... For now."

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I will try to make the chapters longer. Please review and if you want to, request a guest ciao broskis.**


End file.
